Feelings
by Vilandel
Summary: Gefühle... selbst bei einem Gegenstand oder dem Wetter können sie auftauchen... doch bei jedem ist es anders... Verschiedene One-Shots zu den Pairings in Fairy Tail. Enthält OCs.
1. Spiegel (Cobra & Kinana)

**Spiegel**

Es frustrierte ihn.

Dieses Bild, das der Spiegel ihm immer wieder zurücksendete, frustrierte ihn. Es zeigte ihm einen grausamen dunklen Magier, hungrig nach Macht, nach Blut, nach Gewalt, nach Rache.

Ohne Licht, ohne Herz, ohne Reue, ohne Gefühle... ohne Liebe. Ein Biest. Der Spiegel zeigte ihn ein Biest, ein Monster.

Am liebsten würde er diesen Spiegel zerschlagen, in tausend Scherben zerbrechen, nur um dieses Monstrum nicht mehr zu sehen. Er wollte nicht mehr ansehen, was die Leute vor noch nicht so langer Zeit in ihm sahen... und manchmal immer noch sahen.

Er war kein Biest mehr. Er war eines, das gab er selber zu. Aber er hatte sich geändert. Und selbst Monster können noch Gefühle haben, selbst wenn es nur für eine einzige Person ist.

Damals war er der Einzige in dieser Gilde, der noch etwas davon hatte. Er liebte sie... mehr als sein Leben. Er würde sein Leben für dieses Mädchen geben. Warum können viele Menschen nicht verstehen, dass Leute wie er es einst war auch lieben konnten? Dass man sich verändern konnte?

Doch solche Leute waren wie dieser Spiegel. Sie sahen nur das, was sie wollten und zeigten es auch zurück.

„Erik?"

Langsam liess Cobra seine Faust, die kurz davor war den Spiegel zu zertrümmern, nach unten gleiten. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich langsam zu seiner Lebensgefährtin umdrehte. An der Türschwelle des Badezimmers lehnte Kinana, in einem blassgrünen Nachthemd mit Spaghettiträger. Liebevoll sah sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.

Cobra senkte den Kopf. Er hasste diese Frust, wenn er nachts dieses Spiegelbild zu sehen bekam. Aber er hasste noch mehr, dass Kinana ihn so sah. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich seinetwegen Sorgen machte. Sie schien so zart, zerbrechlich, unschuldig. Da hatte er Angst, dass ihre Sorgen ihm gegenüber sie zerbrechen würden.

Genervt seufzte Cobra auf. Das waren die unnötigsten Sorgen, die man sich um die Frau die man liebt machen konnte. Kinana hatte ihm schon mehrmals gezeigt, dass sie nicht leichte zu zerbrechen war. Die Fortschritte in ihrer Take-Over-Magie, den Mut ihm die Meinung zu sagen wenn sie wollte. Das war schon Grund genug, sie nicht als zerbrechlich zu behandeln. Dabei war es noch lange nicht alles.

Kinana näherte sich ihrem Drachen und hob sanft sein Kinn, damit er sie in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie kannte diese Frust, die ihn jagte. Doch in ihren Augen würde Cobra ein anderes Bild sehen. Er würde jemand sehen, der furchteinflössende Tiere wie Schlangen ohne Hintergedanken lieben, dessen Sinn für Freundschaft grösser sein konnte als der von mehreren Mitglieder Fairy Tails zusammen. Jemand der ein gutes Herz hatte, der seine Kameraden immer beschützen würde, koste es was es wolle. Jemand mit einer harten Schale und dennoch einen weichen Kern.

In ihren Augen würde er den Cobra sehen, den Kinana schon immer liebte und kannte. Den Cobra, den er tief in seinem Herzen schon immer gewesen war.

Dieses Bild in ihren Augen liess den Giftdragonslayer wieder beruhigen. Egal, wie andere ihn ansahen. Solange die, die ihn lieben, sein wahres Ich erkennen konnten bei ihm waren, würde er diese Frust gemeinsam mit ihnen ankämpfen. Es könnte schwierig sein, aber alleine war nicht.

Ihre Augen verloren den Kontakt nur, als sich ihre Lippen versiegelten. Der Kuss vertiefte sich doch blieb sanft, wie eine Beruhigung, die nur Kinana bei ihm dazu zustande sein konnte.

Schliesslich lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und sahen sich noch so lange in die Augen, bis Kinana schliesslich anfing zu gähnen. Ein leichtes Kichern entwisch Cobras Lippen, während er seine Lebensgefährtin vom Boden hob und sie in seinen Armen zum Schlafzimmer trug. Kaum auf dem Bett liegend schlief sie halb ein, ohne ihn noch gegen sich zu ziehen. Cobra schlang seine Arme um seinen zierlichen Körper und schlief sofort ein, vorher noch einen Blick auf dem Schrankspiegel erhaschend, der ihm ein neues Bild entgegen sendete.

Den Cobra, den er immer in Kinanas Augen zu sehen bekam.


	2. Begehren (Laxus & Cana)

**Begehren**

Sie war wunderschön. Sie hatte Charakter. Eigentlich war sie das perfekte Mädchen für ihn. Nichts an ihr störte ihm. Selbst ihre Schwächen, ihre Fehler fand er anziehend.

Er hatte schon viele Mädchen im Bett gehabt. Aber er hatte sich an keiner von ihnen auch nur ein bisschen angezogen gefühlt. Gut, das Aussehen vielleicht schon, aber innerlich, vom Charakter her, waren alle gleich. Darum hatte er bis jetzt noch nie eine feste Freundin gehabt. Bis jetzt war er eher einen Typ für One-Night-Stands gewesen. Doch begehrt hatte er sie schon immer.

Schon als sie als kleines Mädchen nach Fairy Tail kam, war sie ihm aufgefallen. Nicht auf die Art wie heute, aber ihre Traurigkeit war ihm aufgefallen. Ab und zu war er auf Missionen mit ihr gegangen, einfach um den Grund dieser Traurigkeit rauszufinden. Was er jedoch nie geschafft hatte. Je mehr sie aufwuchs, desto hübscher fand er sie. Als sie schliesslich anfing sich vollzusaufen und sich immer freizügiger anzukleiden, begann er sie zu begehren. Doch trotzdem zwang er sie dazu, nie mehr als tiefe Freundschaft für sie zu zeigen. Weil noch nie ein Mädchen ihn so angezogen hatte. Weil sie nicht leicht zu haben war und weil er nicht zulassen wollte, dass sein Herz brach.

Er war schliesslich ein Dragonslayer und wenn sich ein Dragonslayer verliebte, dann fürs Leben. Drachen blieben den Damen, an denen sie Herz verloren haben immer treu. Selbst wenn besagte Dame schon vergeben war. Und ihm war dies ein zu schmerzvoller Gedanke. Darum hatte er seine Gefühle immer verdrückt. Es war feige. Drachen waren mutig und er hatte sich immer wieder dafür geschämt.

Es wurde schwieriger, als Cobra, genau wie er von der zweiten Generation, anfing mit Kinana auszugehen. Dieser Kerl hatte keine Hemmungen gehabt, seine Gefühle seiner Prinzessin zu gestehen. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Die genaue Hintergrundsgeschichte kannte er nicht genau, da sie ziemlich kompliziert war. Doch dass Cobra kein grosses Drama aus seinen Gefühle machte (ihrer beider Geschichte war es sowieso schon genug), war für ihn schwer zu verdauen gewesen und seine Gefühle der Säuferin gegenüber wurden immer schwerer zu verstecken.

Dann kam diese Nacht, in der er seine Gefühle und sein Begehren nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Als sie für einen kurzen Moment alleine waren, hatte er sie geküsst. Einfach so, weil er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Und siehe da, sie hatte den Kuss erwidert. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass seine Gefühle während all dieser Zeit gar nicht einseitig waren. Das war das Beste, war er je in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Selbst als sein Grossvater ihm gesagt hatte, dass froh über seine Rückkehr war, hatte ihm nicht so viel Freude bereitet. Denn wenn die Person, die von einem Dragonslayer geliebt wurde, die Gefühle erwiderte, dann blieb auch sie ein Leben lang treu.

Laxus drehte sich um und betrachtete die Braunhaarige, die neben ihm auf seinem Bett und unter seiner Decke lag, liebevoll an. Sie war wirklich makellos. Jedenfalls für ihn. Nach dem Geständnis waren sie in seine Wohnung, beziehungsweise sein Schlafzimmer gegangen. Dort hatte Laxus Cana schliesslich ganz zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht. Sie konnte echt verdammt gut küssen und zum wiederholten Male hatte der Blonde es bereut, seine Gefühle nicht früher gestanden zu haben. Langsam strich er eine braune Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht weg und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihren. Sofort wurde er umgedreht und Cana lag nun frech grinsend auf seiner Brust, eine Hand in die Haaren ihres Blitzdragonslayers vergrabend.

„Wollen wir nochmal anfangen?", fragte sie mit umgarnender Stimme.

„Du böses Mädchen", knurrte Laxus belustigt und drehte Cana so um, sodass nun er oben war.

„Ich und bös? Jetzt wird mal nicht frech", kicherte die Braunhaarige, bevor sie sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieften.

Ja, er hatte nun die Frau in den Armen, die er seit Jahren begehrte. Und das würde auch so bleiben.


End file.
